


Bromance (Oneshot smut)

by Vampire__Neko



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bromance, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Romantic Friendship, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire__Neko/pseuds/Vampire__Neko
Summary: Dylan and Tyler are close friends, but never showed loving feelings towards each other. Dylan steps up and leads the way for Tyler.
Relationships: Dylan/Tyler





	Bromance (Oneshot smut)

I scroll through Google images looking at cat pictures 'cause why not?

I get a text from my best friend, Dylan saying "hey my parents are out tonight, wanna come over?? " with a winking face emoji at the end of the message. I think to myself, I have finished streaming, and wouldn't mind seeing him. I text him back, replying with "sure, that'd be nice" with a smiling emoji at the end of the message. And start getting my things together.

I knock on Dylan's front door, giving him a smile as he opens it. We walk upstairs and down a hallway to his bedroom, and I chuck my bag next to his desk. I climb onto his bed and get into a comfy sitting position to look at his TV, as he turns it and the Xbox One on and I notice he puts in our favourite game that we like to play together, Sea of Thieves. He climbs on his bed and sits next to me, looking at me for a moment and then turning his attention to the screen as the game begins to load up.

Twenty minutes in and we're fighting skeletons, while trying to find buried treasure. My bladder starts getting the best of me, I get off the bed and tell Dyl that "I'm just going to the toilet". I pull my pants and briefs down a bit to expose my dick to the bathroom's air. I shiver, as the chilly air touches my dick. I aim inside of the toilet, releasing what I was holding in. Finishing up in the bathroom, and start walking back to Dylan's room. I can hear music playing from his room, I open his door and find him just laying on his bed, relaxing. The TV and Xbox turned off. He looks towards me and smiles, seeing his best friend is back.

As I start climbing back onto his bed I get a weird feeling, like the atmosphere has changed suddenly. I lay on his bed anyway, feeling awkward and uncomfortable. I feel like there's something crawling up on my inner thigh, I start to blush at the sensation and look towards my leg. Dylan! It's his hand that's crawling up my inner thigh, I shoot my head towards him looking shocked. He just gives me a smirk, and keeps moving his hand closer and closer to my bulge that's starting to grow. "Wha-what are you doing, Dylan?" I ask him feeling hot, he just sits up, removes his hand and puts himself on top of me. "Hey Ty, have you ever thought about having sex with a guy? I have, I've thought of having it with you." Dylan says smoothly licking his lips, as he starts to unbutton my shirt. I try to push him off me, but turns out he's stronger than me. I watch him as he opens up one of his desk's draws, and has gotten rope out of it. He grabs both of my wrists and put them above my head, knocking them into his bed frame, I don't understand what he's doing until he's completed doing it. Dylan, my best friend has tied my wrists to his bed frame.

He finishes unbuttoning my shirt, and starts kissing and nibbling my neck moving to my chest, then to my stomach nearing the hem of my pants. I start to breathe heavier than normal, as he starts pull my pants down and then off. My face feels hot, and I feel oddly good too. He puts a hand over my bulge, I can feel his warmth through my briefs. He then takes my briefs down to my ankles, exposing my dick to his see. "Ah, Dy-Dylan s-stop," I stutter out feeling pleasure, as he touches me. Moving his fingers around my dick, and wrapping his hand around it, "you have a good size Ty," Dylan says soothingly. I watch him move his head closer to my erect dick, and puts it in his mouth. I start feeling tingly, as he moves his head up and down again and again. He removes me from his mouth and just licks slowly from my shaft to my tip.

Undressed he goes into the same draw from before, and grabs a tube that I notice says 'LUBE' on it in bold letters and a small square package. He tears open the square and a condom appears, I watch him as he puts it on his dick. I'm amazed by what I see, I would never have thought his dick looked like that. He then grabs the tube and squirts out some lube, rubbing it onto myself and then putting two fingers around my entrance and then pushing them into me. I squirm at the sensation, but I want more. Dylan pulls his fingers out of me and grabs my hips holding me up for him to get into position to insert.

Dylan's tip touches my entrance, and he pushes into me. I moan from the pleasure, this is so wrong but so right at the same time. He starts off slow, moving back and forth for me to get used to it. He leans down to me and kisses my lips, my eyes wide with shock, but then I choose to close them and kiss him back wanting more of him. He understands and I feel him insert his tongue into my mouth and clash with mine, I do the same but let him dominate me. Dylan pulls away, saliva stringing from his mouth to mine, he licks my neck and giving it a little bit of a nibble too. And hovers above me, starting to thrash faster, harder, I can feel his bed moving in sync with us. I'm breathing heavily, sweating and he is too. Through the fast stages he just stares into my eyes, wanting to know how I feel. "Ah-Ah Dy-Dylan I'm gonna-Ah-I can't," I say with pants between most words.

Suddenly, Dylan moans loudly and I realise I feel more than I did inside of me. It feels bigger, he reached his prostate. He moves and collapses next to me, exhausted and sweaty - the same as me - keeping an arm and leg on my body. Dylan looks up at me, still panting, "can we do th-that again so-sometime?" I ask him through pants, he just nods and cuddles into me. I smile and say thank you to whatever made him do that with me.


End file.
